FP - January, 2397
This page chronicles posts #7401-7520 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2397. *FP - December, 2396 *FP - February, 2397 Earth Plots First Week After school, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE meets up with NORBERT MADDIX to tell him the news about Anna’s club. They decide that they’d skip class with permission from Norbert’s dad, but Sam finds some pamphlets from the club and Norbert confesses that he joined to know his enemy. Discovering that his daughter skipped class ANDRUS ELBRUNNE confronts SAMANTHA and tells her that she is grounded. The father warns her that Norbert and the Maddix’s are no good and she should stay away from them. ANNA-ALEENA THAY goes to preach about her organization the ‘Federation Recognizing Equality Efforts’ or FREE to NORBERT. Finding out he has already joined, they share some icecream before Anna explains that she is more than willing to share herself too ;) Second Week Arriving to the Maddix residence ANNA-ALEENA THAY and NORBERT MADDIX go up to his room for some private time. The old friends get together in a sexual way and make Norberts day. In Brazil, MINIYA MUNROE has been visited by ONEL BROSNAN who is a physicist on Cardassia. MERIK EVEK comes in and gets jealous to see them together. NORBERT gets overly excited about losing his virginity to Anna and tells all to his best friend SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE who is devastated to hear the news. Skipping her class she cries in the bathroom and is comforted by ANDRUS ELBRUNNE to gives words against the Caitian. NORBERT goes off to have some burgers when he is served by BAYLEE SEN-RITALL. Keeping her fatalistic point of view she puts the Caitian off when she mentions she isn’t a winner and his parents wouldn’t like her. Back with MINIYA, she goes to MERIK’s apartment where he continues to be moody. Apologizing, he explains some of his family fears and jealously issues before confessing his love to her, Minya replying in kind. In Hawaii, N’LANI UNA is being harassed by a fellow track team mate when HAYDEN LIU steps in. He secret boyfriend fends the teammate off before the two have some fun of their own. At school, SAMANTHA and NORBERT chat about the thing with ANNA, the Caitian offering his apologies. Anna arrives and tries to crash the party but is snubbed Norbert making good at keeping Sam first. In Ireland, CADENCE MADDIX and DENORIAN THAY are having lunch when the Admiral finds out about his daughter and Norbert. Shocked, he explains the whole situation to Cadence and expresses she should advise her son to be careful. Doing so, CADENCE takes the task of telling NORBERT his grandfather’s warnings. Upset, he starts to see the light, and more importantly, how much Sam likes him. Learning from this NORBERT asks SAMANTHA to be his girlfriend – an honour she gladly accepts. They celebrate by going out for burgers! At home, DENORIAN confronts ANNA about her relationship with Norbert. She is flippant to his concerns and the Admiral ensures that she will get detention for the next little while in school. NORBERT goes home from his time with Sam and confesses to CADENCE that he has his first girlfriend. Proud of her son, they bond as they continue to gossip. Third Week Working her magic with FREE, ANNA-ALEENA THAY continues to recruit. Roping in BAYLEE SEN-RITALL, the disadvantaged Trill decides that this group is the best way to be heard and respected. Wishing to have a group against Anna, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE gets together with NORBERT MADDIX to start FREE-Dumb, the anti-FREE group. Fourth Week Hearing about the creation of FREE-dumb, ANNA-ALEENA THAY confronts NORBERT MADDIX about it, hoping he could say something to Sam. Instead, he tells her it was partly his idea and Anna takes some low blows at his mother, trying to get him mad. NORBERT leaves in a rage and goes home to break some things. There he chats with CADENCE MADDIX revealing things to her about Anna causing enough concern to tell Denorian. ANNA goes to headquarters to speak with Delane about FREE when she recruits another member by using her telepathy for manipulation. DENORIAN THAY overhears and confronts her, losing control of his emotions before calling for a doctor. We see that in the future a KEEVAN clone has been able to have children and has two twin teenagers named SIDNEY BRIDGES and VAAKO BRIDGES. MIXIE BRIDGES has gotten comfortable being a home maker while Keevan has more of a childlike mentality. #01 January, 2397 2397 #01 2397 #01